Characters watch movies: 1
by terrietont
Summary: When Elsa, Anna. Other crossover characters and OC's watch Alien, who will freak out? Bad summary: made story just for fun :P


Characters watch movies

Movie title: Alien

Characters watching:  
>Lady Rainicorn (translator)<br>Princess Anna  
>Queen Elsa<br>Elphaba  
>Glinda<br>Zav

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Zav. **

Lady: (translated): I hope Jake doesn't see me possibly freak out...

Glinda: Oh elphie this is gonna be fun! *hugs elphaba*

Elphaba: *being hugged* Sure sure (sarcastically)

Anna: *squeals* Ooooh Elsa this will be fun I wonder what it'll be!"

Elsa: *giggles at sisters enthusiasm* Yes we'll find out soon won't we?

Zav: Hi, I'm so pleased to be here! *grins toothy smile*

AT START OF MOVIE:

Silence

Anna: finally something happens!

Elsa: Anna shush.

Silence again

BEFORE LANDING ON PLANET

Anna: Uugh this is boring.

Elsa: Anna just wait.

Anna: *Huffs frustrated*

LANDING ON PLANET

Elphaba: So they finally landed.

Glinda: *asleep*

Elphaba: *nudges*

Glinda: Ugh is this gonna get good yet?..."

Elphaba: *sighs*

Zav: Oooooh this kinda looks like my home planet!"

Everyone stares at Zav.

Zav: *Smiles sheepishly. Ahehehe pretty cool...

KANE GOES TOWARDS EGGS.

Elsa: *curious* Are those eggs?"

Elphaba: I assume.

Lady: I think it might get scary later on... *shudders*

Anna: I'm not afraid, ha!"

Elsa: *coughs* not yet.

Anna: *glares playfully at Elsa*

SEEING FACEHUGGER SQUIRMING INSIDE EGG.

Glinda: *nervously* Umm maybe sir you shouldn't do that..."

Elphaba: *looks at her blankly* He can't hear you Glin.

Anna: *has a hunch about plot* Oh no.

Zav: Wait... He's not. *in shock*

FACEHUGGER GRABS ONTO KANES HELMET AND MELTING ONTO HIS FACE.

Anna: *jumps scared*

Elsa: *jumps scared*

Glinda: *jumps scared*

Elphaba: *eyes widen in curiosity but fear*

Zav: *Gulps*

BACK AT MEDICAL BAY EXPOSING THE MONSTER ON HIS FACE.

Anna: *horrified*

Elsa: *horrified* *ice crawling up couch.

Zav: *biting lip*

Lady: *freaked out*

"HOW DO WE GET IT OFF?!"

Anna: It's gonna be stuck on him forever... Wait, no.

Elsa: *watches nervously*

Anna: I-I'm not afraid... Hehe.

Zav: Oh I hope it's a nice alien like me!

Glinda: Eeeeeeeewwwwww it's so gross looking.

Elphaba: I think it looks awesome.

WALKS INTO ROOM WITHOUT FACEHUGGER?

Anna: Umm wait, where'd it go?

Elsa: Who knows.

Lady: Oooooh *gulps* this is no good...

Zav: *smiles* I wonder how they're gonna find it? Or if they find it.

FACEHUGGER FALLS ONTO RIPLEY DEAD.

Elsa: so it just died?

Anna: thank the gods

Elphaba: Oooh the worst is yet to come.

Glinda: what do you mean elphie?

Elphaba: *grins evilly* you'll see.

KANE WAKES UP NORMAL STATE.

Elsa: Umm okay so he's fine? Wait a minute this is a horror film right?...

Anna: Oh come on this isn't scary at all! *chuckles*

Lady: I'm not too confident that this is the end.

KANE STARTS COUGHING UNKNOWN TO CREW OR AUDIENCE.

Anna: Umm okay

Lady: *speechless*

KANE THROWS FIT ON TOP OF TABLE

Anna: *Holds onto Elsa tightly*

Elsa: *getting anxious* Ice spreading foot of couch*

Glinda: *covers eyes*

Elphaba: *watches interested*

Zav: *bites nails panicky*

Lady: *covers eyes* peeking slightly.

BLOOD SPLATTERS OUT OF CHEST UNKNOWN TO CREW AND AUDIENCE TRUE POTENTIAL...

Anna: Ahhh what the &$8 is happening?!

Glinda: *Looks away terrified* I'm not watching this.

Zav: *covers eyes*

Elsa: *breathes a little quicker* *ice cover couch cushion.

BABY ALIEN BURSTS OUT OF CHEST NOT REVEALING FULL FIGURE.

Zav: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Anna: AHHHHHHHHH!

Glinda: *faints*

Elphaba: Whoa!

Elsa: Ahhhhhh WHAT?!  
>*freezes couch accidentally*<p>

Anna: *covers eyes in terror*

Elsa: *hugs Anna tightly*

Zav: *rocks back and forth in trauma*

Everyone looks at Elsa and the frozen couch.

Elsa: *apologizing sympathetically* I-I'm s-so sorry. *thaws ice*

THE FULL ALIEN SHOWS ITSELF.

Anna: *looks disgusted* Eeeeeeeewwwww it looks nothing like it's daddy, *chuckles at last statement*

Elsa: I-I don't think I can cope with this kind of fear...

RUNS OFF

Anna: Yyyyuuuuuck!

Elsa: *desperate to flee*

Lady: *rambling* it's just a movie it's just a movie,it's just a movie...

SKIPS AHEAD...

Point where we see Rhett in the filter deck. Shadows the alien on the chains.  
>"Here Joansy, meow!"<p>

Anna: *shouts at screen* Just leave the damn cat!

Elsa: Anna!

Anna: Sorry, the stupid cat.

Elsa: *rolls eyes playfully*

Glinda: No I don't want the kitty to get eaten.

Elphaba: I do. It's stalling time!

Zav: *smiles girl-ishly* aaaaawwww it's so cuuuuuuuuttttteeeeeeee!

THEY NOW SEE ALIEN IN CHAIN BACKGROUND

Anna: *shudders slightly* he's gonna die isn't he?

Elsa: something like that.

FULL GROWN ALIEN REVEALS ITSELF INFRONT OF AUDIENCE.

Anna: *Gasp*

Elphaba: wow!

Elsa: *speechless*

Lady: *Shivers and almost faints*

ALIEN STABS RHETT WITH INNER MOUTH THEN CARRIES RHETT UP.

Anna: Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww! It had like a little mouth! This is horrible!

Elsa: *grimaces slightly* That's something...


End file.
